


Clair de Lune

by KaedeWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeWrites/pseuds/KaedeWrites
Summary: A collection of one-shots with nothing but Kaede ships! Will, probably, be mostly lesbian Kaede ships, but all Kaede ships are welcome, because she simply deserves all the love the world has to offer! If you have requests for Kaede ships, prompts, or both, please tell me! Even NSFW prompts are fine. But please, nothing too nasty... I'm sure you'll know what's likely considered to be nasty.Tags will be added and changed as needed!





	Clair de Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede decides, fuck it, she was going to play a special song for a special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Clair de Lune while writing this and it made me really emotional HHH

"Shuichi..." I trailed off, as I stopped in my tracks in the hallway. Shuichi and I had begun our investigation, looking for the murderer of Rantaro, whom, I already knew. Like the back of my hand.

As we went our merry way through the halls of the school, I just felt... off. I couldn't help but feel empty. I knew what would happen soon, once the class trial began. Oh  _god_ , I killed the wrong person. That's all I could think. There's no way Rantaro was the mastermind. I'm a filthy murderer. I'm a filthy murderer, I'm a filthy murder, I'm a  _filthy murderer, I'm a filthy murderer I'm a filthy murder I'm a filthymurdererI'mafilthymurdererI'ma-_

As I spoke, I tried not to sound sad, but I couldn't help but feel such emotion leak into my voice

In the corner of my eye, I saw Shuichi stop walking, and turn to me. "Yes?" he asked. "Is something wrong?" concern dripped from his words.

I stayed silent for a few moments, opting to just bore my eyes into him. An awkward silence passed between us. I saw him open his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a single syllable, I swiftly grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me.

"Follow me," I spoke, surprisingly clear.

The surprise of being suddenly pulled seemed to shock the words he wished to speak back down his throat, and all he could release was a simple "hm."

I tugged him along with interlocked fingers across the ground-level floor. Through our trip, Shuichi didn't say a single thing. Perhaps still from suddenly being pulled, or perhaps just because he just didn't have a thing to say, I wasn't sure what was the correct assumption.

We got up to the top floor, and while walking to my research lab I became more and more aware of the sensation of his hand on my own. I tried to ignore the joy and melancholy it brought to me all at once. It was a bittersweet kind of thing.

I stopped before the door the piano keys were printed on, and I looked to Shuichi. He looked to me, and our eyes seared into each other. It was intense gaze that I knew Shuichi would quickly grow to be uncomfortable with, and my assumptions were correct when he glanced down, grabbing his hat to pull the bill down and cover his eyes even further. I wish I could take that hat off and stare into his eyes all day.

"Um... Kaede?" Shuichi spoke up.

I only then realized I was still staring at him. I blinked a few times, working to make my gaze less intense.

"What... does... this. Have to do with the investigation?" he struggled to get out, seeming to still be uncomfortable under my watch.

Oh. Right. What are we doing here? I looked at the door we stood in front of. Oh yeah.

I looked back to Shuichi, giving a sad smile, and wordlessly opened the door.

Truth be told, if you haven't figured it out yet, this had nothing to do with the investigation. Yeah, I was probably wasting time. We could probably be doing a lot more useful things right now, but I really needed some alone time with Shuichi. I wanted to play him at least one song before I died.

Walking into my research lab, I realized I was still holding Shuichi's hand. Embarrassed, I couldn't even imagine how Shuichi was feeling with my grip still clutching my hand. I subtly let go.

"Wow! That's a magnificent piano! This must be your research lab, correct?" he asked with wonder in his eyes. I smiled. How cute.

"Just as perceptive as ever, Mr. Detective!" I teased, leaning against the piano.

"Hahah, yeah..." he trailed. He looked at the piano, admiring it, and I couldn't help but admire Shuichi. It's... weird. I've only known Shuichi for a few days now, yet I felt unexplainably close to him. I was glad that he put his trust in me. But now, I just... feel like I've broken it. A painful stab of sorrow hit my chest.

I believe in Shuichi. I believe, once I die, he can carry on. I believe he can reveal the mastermind and end this killing game. I... believe...

"So, um, what does this have to do with our investigation again?" Shuichi's voice interrupted my thoughts. My eyes flicked up from the keys of the piano to Shuichi's face. I smiled.

"It doesn't," I whispered. At my words, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he seemingly bit them back down.

I sat down on the bench of the piano, and simply played a few random notes. They rang through the air, and I looked over to Shuichi. His expression softened the tiniest bit.

"...I've always enjoyed the sound of the piano," he softly spoke. I grinned.

"Me too."

I hit a few other random keys, then straightened up and got in position to play a song.

"I'm going to play Clair de Lune," I told him.

"Oh! Isn't that the song you mentioned to me earlier?"

I giggled. "Yeah! You've been looking on edge, so... I thought Clair de Lune might relax you. It always calms me down. It's... my favorite song to play on the piano," I excitedly spoke.

He happily nodded. "Ready when you are," he said, as he seemed to momentarily forget about the investigation.

I softly smiled at him. Then, putting my serious face on, I turned back to the keys. I breathed in slowly, and, just... played.

I knew Clair de Lune by heart, so it wasn't too difficult to play by memorization, but I did slip up a few times. At those times, I would look over to Shuichi, expecting his expression of amazement to drop, but it never did. How endearing...

I played with a smile on my face, happy to be playing such a special song for such a special someone, and knowing that they were happy to listen to it. At least I got to spend time with Shuichi before I die.

When my fingers stopped playing, indicating the end of the song, I heard a gentle clapping beside me.

"Wow, Kaede! That was amazing! You truly are the Ultimate Pianist!"

I couldn't help the small blush that rose to my cheeks. "Aw, jeez... thank you, Shuichi," I sadly smiled.

Then, I scooched over, and patted the spot next to me.

"Come sit down."

He hesitated a moment, but with a new-found sudden confidence, he sat down. The bench was small, so it was hard to fit the both of us on, and our shoulders brushed when he sat next to me. I felt a bit flustered, but I crammed that back down into my body.

I saw Shuichi lift his hand and bring it to the keys. Experimenting, he pressed a few keys down in a sequence. The melody was a bit bitter, but it wasn't too bad.

"Hey, are you sure  _you_ aren't the Ultimate Pianist?" I joked. He chuckled.

"And would that make you the Ultimate Detective?"

"Why, of course! Didn't you know? I solve murder cases as a hobby!"

We both laughed for a few seconds. But then, a wave of emotions seemed to hit Shuichi like a truck.

"Uh... speaking of murder cases..." he sighed. He seemed reluctant. "We should probably get back to investigating."

I momentarily panicked. I didn't want to get back to that; not yet. I wanted to spend more time with him. I still... haven't talked to him. In some sort of strange attempt to stall, I grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. My grip on his hand seemed to embarrass him, as a blush spread across his face. I was too caught up in the moment to feel embarrassed yet. "Uh. Let me show you... how to play a bit of the beginning. Of Clair de Lune," I awkwardly fumbled.

The words seemed to be shocked back down his throat again. He looked at my hand on his, a deep blush pasting his cheek, and he slowly nodded.

I really didn't know what I was doing. But, I never let go of his hand. Instead, I guided it to the correct notes. This made the tempo slow, but Clair de Lune, I think, sounds beautiful no matter what. Even if you mess up a few times, or go a bit slow, the melody still feels so calming.

We played slowly for a few minutes, and as we went along I noticed the heat enveloping our hands grow warmer and warmer. I pushed the sensation away and pulled my hand away from his. I put my hand on my lap, and his was still resting on the piano; digits pushing on keys.

"...Shuichi," I softly spoke.

I stared at the keys, but he looked to my face. "Yes?"

I struggled to find the words I wanted to say. "I just... um. I just... want you to know that I really care about you," my voice barely above a whisper. I reached my hands from my lap to grab his and hold them tight, as if fearing he would disappear the second I let go. "And... what I said earlier was true, y'know? I really do believe in you. I believe that, you're stronger than you may think. And I know that things coming up will be hard, but please, don't give up! Keep going for me. Okay? I know you can do this. I..." I breathed in. "I love you."

Shuichi's blush darkened. Yes, proclaiming my love for Shuichi may be too soon, but who says so? I do really love Shuichi. And with the little time I have left, I want him to know that.

I looked to Shuichi, and saw the tiniest grin play at his lips. "...Thank you, Kaede. But, as long as you're by my side... I know I can do anything. I'll have you, won't I?"

I gave a sad smile. Another pang of sorrow struck my heart. I leaned in, slowly, and pressed my lips to his cheek. His cheeks were soft, and I could feel my lips ignite when I made contact. I pulled away soon after. "Of course," I whispered.

It was a bit amusing how red Shuichi's face was at this point, and I nearly thought he was going to explode.

"Come on," I spoke again. I stood up, but still held one of Shuichi's hands. "Let's go. We need to finish our investigation."

He stared at me for a few moments, then blinked, trying to snap out of it. His blush subdued a bit, the initial embarrassment gone. He smiled, and got a curt nod. "Right. Let's finish this together."

I gave a bittersweet chuckle. My hand in Shuichi's, we walked together out of my research lab and through the halls.

Let's finish this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Clair de Lune! This isn't all going to be Saimatsu, obviously. I just really, really love Saimatsu so that's what the first chapter ended up as. ^^ But, if you guys have any requests for ships/prompts you want to see, please tell me and I'll likely do them! <33 I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
